


A Dive Into Deep Waters

by Firestone427



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, For Me, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, just for bants, not a fanfic but kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone427/pseuds/Firestone427
Summary: How her life ended up like this? She doesn't know. Was it everything she wanted? Not really, but it is all she could hope for.





	A Dive Into Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

> In an alternative (canon?) universe, where Mr Collins has a long lost younger brother, hence the similarities. This is my cure for my writers block, I like this format therefore I wanna upload this on to here. Not necessarily a work I will making into a proper fanfiction, but it technically is as it use J2M but it's like I said, a way of curing my writers block. Its a cross fandom thing, if you pay close attention you will figure out which character belong to which show

‘Happy birthday to me’ is what Katherine Peralta said to herself one summer afternoon as she walked down the riverfront past Westminster bridge. This is what she had asked for, after the clothes shopping for her birthday, she wanted to take a look at the city she was born in, on foot. She wanted to explore as much as her feet allowed her to, before leaving for the whole summer holidays and eventually returning to high school. She lamented the fact that this was the one year where she had plans with her new friends, but instead she had to leave all summer to her parents home country, where she had no one. No one her age, that is.

“All I am saying is that you better not forget us when you’re too busy having fun,” Isabelle said over the phone.   
“Ok I of course will not, but I do have to go back to spending the evening absorbing all London has to offer,” Katherine smiled.  
“How poetic, watching the sunset from Tower bridge?”  
“Something like that,”   
“Alright, I’ll leave you to it, call me tomorrow before you board!”  
“Ok, I will speak to you later, bye,” Katherine said before hanging up the phone and pushing it into her pocket.   
She continued walking until she reached the London Eye, staring up at the big wheel, she felt a tap on her shoulder followed by a voice saying “Excuse me,”  
She turned around and was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, golden almost glowing skin, and a bright charming smile. “I was wondering if you could help me with some directions,” he smiled shyly, which made him look adorable. His thick american accent clashing with all the british ones in the background, as people passed all around them, not that Katherine was listening, she was too indulged in the gorgeous sight in front of her. Which is when she realised she was staring for a second too long.  
“Y-yes,” she could feel her blush rise to her cheeks from her embarrassment. She took a deep breath and smiled friendly at him. “I am happy to help,”  
“I’m looking for the bridge that opens, the blue one,”   
“Tower bridge?” she chuckled. “I’m a bit rusty with this part of London, but funny enough that’s where I’m heading, so I was planning 0n walking but you and…,” that was when she realised he was alone.  
“I’m exploring alone,” he said as he picked up on where she was heading.   
“No tour guide or anything?”  
“Nope, care to fill in?” he replied, deepening her blush.   
“Stranger danger,” she said, causing him to chuckle, it was nice, seeing him like that, she wondered how pretty he’d look laughing.   
“Dmitri Castivch Novak, born in Boston, Massachusetts I am adopted, I have a younger sister, I will be turning 18 in 5 weeks on the 21st of august, and I am alone on a gap year trip sort of thing,” he stated.  
“Alright Castivich, we are walking,” she smiled, she began to walk in the direction of the famous bridge as he followed, huffing out a laugh.   
“And that is the reason why I don’t tell people my middle name,” he mentioned falling into her pace.   
“Sounds russian, also this is about an hour of walking,”   
“That sounds lovely, and well my parents are from russian roots and also so is my apparent biological family, I did that whole DNA thing, and it all made sense,”   
“Do you speak the language?”   
“No, but I do speak, chinese, french, spanish, portuguese and italian,”   
“So all, but the one you should be native in,”  
“Pretty much so,”   
“And do you speak fluently or chop up words and hope they work?” she asked in spanish, her native language.  
“I speak every language as fluently as if I were native,” he replied. She smiled and nodded in approval.   
“And what brings you to London, Cas?”   
“Family burden they call business. All my life I spent training for the day I turn 18 and take over, and it’s finally here, I wanted to enjoy these last few weeks, so they gifted me 5 weeks of travelling,”  
“Must be a great business since you get a free pass for whatever country you want,”   
“Overstatement, college funds, I won’t be going, so I won’t need that money,”   
“Ah, must be nice either way. Where do you plan on going next?” she asked and he seemed to think about it for a few seconds before saying, “Greece, I hear it’s a beautiful place,”   
“Nice to relax,”   
“I know, I want to, so much. But that’s in 5 days,” he said. “What about you? What are your plans for the summer?”   
“Well I leave tomorrow for Colombia, staying there for 5 weeks, my father has business to resolve over there and we also all need a rest from this busy place,”   
“That sounds lovely, hot weather, no pending work for you,”   
“It is, but I don’t have friends there, I hardly visit every 3 or 4 years. And 5 weeks is too long,” she lamented. “But enough about the then, we have to focus on the now,” she smiled brightly. 

She walked up to the river front and waved her arms around for him to look at his surroundings.   
“Great spot for pictures. With the river behind and the London Eye, the Jubilee gardens behind us and well over here is where you meet the street artist or performers,” 

As they walked further towards their destination they talked more about the little facts Katherine could remember at certain spots along the way. They stopped for churros at Waterloo bridge, where Katherine went on about the amazing churros they served every year at the winter wonderland in Hyde Park corner.   
“You should visit during the winter holidays, I could show you around,” she said. They laughed it off, Katherine knew this was a one time thing, the cute friendly boy she met on her birthday was just the universe giving her a person to spend the day with. And she was content with that, she was helping him and he was keeping her company. They got to talking about life in America, and the differences between the two countries, Katherine tried talking with Dmitri’s accent, and he tried hers which resolved into a laughing fit, which made them stop walking to take in some much needed air.  
They sat at a bench still bubbly from the laughter. Katherine sat back watching the way his eyes glistened and danced in amusement. He looked more beautiful than she imagined. A wide smile, rosy cheeks and his eyes seemed bluer than ever, a sight for sore eyes.   
“Welcome to London bridge, if you look to your right you will see the Shard. And further the warship and even more, our destination,” she gestured.   
“So… my dearest tour guide, anything you can tell me about said ‘Shard’?” he questioned. She brought her phone out, once again, and researched the Shard.   
“Well, to my knowledge the Shard is 306m of high glass and steel tower with views,” she read.   
“Google maps?” he guessed.   
“I would read you the whole wiki page, but that’s a bit of a drag,” she said as he laughed.   
“Alright, let's get a move on shall we,” he said walking on. A subtle way of putting it, Katherine thought, was he tired of her company? It wasn’t necessarily unusual for Katherine to talk this much, but this was someone completely new, and with new people, she’d never talk this much. But for her, things seemed to click with Dmitri, it was easy for her to talk with him, and him with her, it all seemed to flow to her, but apparently not to him. And that’s fine, she thought. She offered to walk with him and give him little and pointless facts about the hotspots of London, but after their destination, he’d walk away. It’s fine. This wasn’t meant to be a thing, and she knew that, but she longed for the possibility anyways.   
“I did mention that this was an hour long walk,” she recalled to attempt to lighten up her own mood.   
“Yeah but that was 2 hours ago, it's 7pm and sunset is soon,” he explained.   
“Afraid of the dark, Cassie?”   
“No, I want us to see the sunset on the bridge,” or maybe.  
“How cliche,” she teased. He rolled his eyes but chuckled and they continued their walk. They walked in silence for a bit before he spoke again.   
“I can’t believe, that we have been talking and laughing all this time, and I still don’t know your name,” she let out a short laugh while shaking her head.   
“Katherine Peralta, born June 27th of 2001 in this fine city, I have a sister, a half and and step, I have an older adopted brother. And I am the middle child, a lot of pressure, but I’m sure it's nothing like being an only child,”  
“Or adopted,” he chuckled. “It’s why I’ve put up with this whole, family business thing, they chose me, they wanted a son to pursue this dream of theirs, and well, I feel bad if I don’t do it. I was alone, an orphan or whatever, and they chose to give me a home, and a good life, and I show my gratitude by doing this for them,” he explained.   
“But you do know that at the end of the day, it’s your life, not theirs, you need to make sure you enjoy what you’re doing,”   
“Although I hated the way they trained me so early and so harshly, I like the end goal. I like the way I’m heading, it’s a good job. But I didn’t need this much pressure in training,”  
“Pressure makes diamonds,” she commented and he huffed out a laugh.   
“That it sure did,” he smiled. “I am damn good at the job,” 

He made sure to keep hidden what it was exactly what he was training for, and Katherine was ok with that, she didn’t want to pry, she wanted to enjoy her little time left with him.   
After talking about more pointless stuff, laughing at weird looks of buildings, and discovering the fact that Katherine was a terrible tour guide with little to no knowledge of pretty much anything in such a hotspot in London, they arrived at their destination. One thing she did know was that the bridge was not scheduled to open until the next day, so they stood right on the opening of the bridge and looked over at the perfectly timed sunset.  
Although she could feel him looking at her instead at the sky, she kept looking at it, it truly was beautiful and magnificent. The colours and the sun hiding behind the buildings.   
“Happy birthday Katherine,” he whispered. A smile slowly appeared on her face as she turned to face him.   
“Thank you,”   
She could see now, that he was closer than she thought, their sides lightly brushed against each other and so did their arms. She was staring, she knew, but so was he. And it wasn’t awkward, it felt right and she didn’t want it to end. She could watch him all day and not bore. Part of her was screaming at her. this is weird, stop it! But the other couldn’t find a care in the world as she watched as he lowered his gaze to rest upon her lips before raising them back to her eyes. Is this what she had once read about, when two people are about to share their first kiss, her heart was hammering against her chest, and she was scared shitless, but his presence numbed all of that. And she felt drawn to the pull, like magnets pulling on each other, and she couldn’t find it in her to fight against it. So against her better judgement of how this is a terrible decision considering that this is a complete stranger and she won’t be able to ever see him again, since he lives across the country and the little time he will be spending in her city, she won’t be in it in 24 hours time.  
She met him halfway as their lips touched, so soft and gentle, and sweet. The sensation of his soft plush lips against hers was something she could see herself longing for. The feeling of him breathing against her cupid's bow and the soft weight of his hand placed on her waist. She slowly raised her hand to cup his jaw.  
It felt like hours, days, months, years, being connected like this, before he parted his lips away from her. Realistically the kiss lasted about 3 seconds, but that’s not the point. 

“You will have to apologise for my forwardness, but I have wanted to do that the moment I saw your smile,” he whispered. She chuckled softly and moved back in for another kiss, before pulling away while smiling.   
“That makes two of us, and you have nothing to apologise for,” she grinned. “This was definitely a romance novel, cliche moment,” she added.   
“It was,” he laughed. “Care to join me for dinner?”   
“Of course,”   
“Any suggestions? I’m kinda new in town,” he said which earned him a laugh.   
“How about a dinner on board?” she wondered.  
“A boat?”   
“Yeah, it’s expensive, but kinda worth the touristic purchase,”   
“Well, then i’m on board with that plan,” he joked. 

Finding an available slot for dinner on the Thames river, was easier than it should’ve been. They found a fancy cruise like trip, with steak on the menu. They dined while watching the sights along the river, passing all the bridges and the o2 dome in Greenwich. The conversation stayed mostly on what Dmitri’s plans were for each city he was to visit.   
When desert came around he set the conversation to what Katherine still didn’t know whether or not she wanted to talk about.   
“You leave tomorrow,” he stated. “And I won’t be here when you come back,”   
Her immediate response would be something snappy and petty, it’s her way of defence when something gives her that feeling of discomfort in her chest, but luckily, she could see that it was pointless to do so right now. Why ruin such a good day with her hurt self.   
“That is true,” she simply said.   
“I want to be,” he said. “In fact, I would much rather spend time with you than to have this tour over the globe,”   
“Cas-”  
“No, I was thinking of going with you, for a week at least. I hear there are some great places in Colombia to explore. We could do it together,”   
“I can’t just ask you to divert something you wanted for so long, just to have more time getting to know you,”   
“Do you not want to?”   
“I didn’t say that. Of course I do. I want to know everything about you, I want to spend time with you, and I want more,” again, why couldn’t she feel shame while with him. “I sound needy, but I’ve also never experience something like this, and I want it to last, at least a little longer that 4 hours,”   
“Then let me go with you,”   
“I’m going with my dad, and it’ll be slightly odd if I turn up with a friend I’ve just met,”   
“Well then we lie about when we met,”   
“You’re still a male friend,”   
“Well then enough of beating around the bush. Katherine Peralta, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend, and allowing me to meet your parents tomorrow before you leave, and then I can accompany you as your new partner,”   
“And what if it doesn’t work out, what if by the end of the first day in Colombia, you wanna leave?”  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, now answer my question,”  
“What kind of an answer is that? I would’ve made a complete fool of myself if my boyfriend, just up and left,”   
“It’s 7 days, we can handle 7 days, and plus the whole long distance relationship, a great way of soothing things out for them if we don’t hit it off, not that we haven’t already. My question,”  
“You won’t get to see all of London if you cancel it plans to do something crazy like fake a relationship,”   
“There will be no faking, and I believe that I personally don’t want to stop talking to you anytime soon, therefore I will be coming back eventually, and you can show me around then. I still need an answer,”  
“We met 4 hours ago, I could be a serial killer, plus your about to be 18 and im 15,”   
“It’s 2 to 3 years difference, now if you feel uncomfortable with my age and my approaching to you, especially now, then it’s best if you answer with a no, and I will leave, with a great memory of this amazing day it has been,”   
“I’m not uncomfortable, are you? Will you be? Cas, I can’t offer you what others can. Like I said, this whole relationship aspect to life, is completely new to me,”   
“I get that, I also, haven’t had the time or motivation to start something with anyone, but I do with you, I want to. I want to throw caution to the wind, because something in me believes deeply that this can be the start of something new,” “All I need is your answer and I will dive head in first to this, and trust me, at the end of the day, if this whole thing goes south, i’m gonna be the one to be hurt the most,”  
“Let's take that dive together, I will be honoured to be your girlfriend,”

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my terrible writing, it's late and I wanna post.


End file.
